


Ice Is A Beautiful Thing Too

by TheMusicianV2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Comfort, F/M, Ice, Love, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicianV2/pseuds/TheMusicianV2
Summary: A Loki/Reader one-shot.Based on prompt: “Ice is a beautiful thing too.”





	Ice Is A Beautiful Thing Too

Loki x Reader  
One-Shot

“Ice is a beautiful thing too.”

—————

“Lady (Y/N),” the Asgardians bowed and moved aside as you walked through the hallway, crisp steps ringing out.

You waved off your attendants and entered your room, closing the frost gilded doors behind you. 

Letting out a sigh, you slumped down on your couch and enjoyed the fragrance of the barren trees. Layers of hoarfrost were present on the ground and on the trees that were stripped of leaves.

You had expanded your room through the means of magic, sculpting it into a beautiful winter wonderland, a never-ending barrage of snow falling. You had even gone so far as to add tiny creatures from Midgard like rabbits and created artificial light to beautify it. Whatever realm you stepped into, you collected items that would fit into your wonderland.

Just then, there was a knock on the doors.

“Enter,” you said, knowing who was behind them.

“Lady (Y/N),” Loki’s bowed head came into sight. Suddenly raising it, he was awestruck with the beautiful sight before him.

A winter wonderland stood before him, and the beautiful ice queen who was before him.

However, he employed his illusion magic when he realised that his skin was turning blue, and his eyes red.

Unknowing to him, you smiled. “Have a seat, my old friend.” 

“I’m not that old.” He shot back, offended.

In response, you just raised an eyebrow. “We have much to talk about.”

——————————

“You can’t seriously be thinking about running away,” You whispered, sitting down next to him. 

“When you realise your life is a lie, you’re bound to think about running away sometimes,” He smiled.

“Well, I can be sure that you will always return to me,” You gently smiled, “so I’m not concerned about that. You will always be with me. If not in body, then in soul.” You took his hands into yours.

“But… don’t you see me for what I am? A monster that every child of Asgard has been taught to fear from young! I am a MONSTER!” He lifted his head, glaring fiercely at you. His skin and eyes turned blue and red.

“Beautiful…” You murmured, leaned your head on his shoulder, beautiful silver hair tumbling down his shoulder.

“I- what?!” He was shocked.

“You’re beautiful. You may not feel so, but you’re beautiful. I don’t care if you’re a monster on the outside, but people can be monsters on the inside too. I’m just glad you’re not one of them.” You raised your head slightly to kiss him. “I will always love you.”

“(Y/N)...” He let out a sigh.

“And soon, you will realise… Ice is a beautiful thing too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot! If you want me to write more one-shots, please send me a message on either ao3, or Wattpad.


End file.
